Some fluid flow systems, such as a natural gas distribution network, maintain fluids in a predetermined pressure range for purposes of distribution and safety. For example, in a natural fluid system, a gas leak or other safety issue may arise if a gas pipe or other structure is damaged at a downstream location. In such circumstances, a shutoff valve may be installed at an upstream location in the fluid flow system for the purpose of rapidly halting the fluid flow when the downstream pressure is detected to be higher than a selected set point (e.g., overpressure condition) or lower than a selected set point (underpressure condition). These shutoff valves are sometimes referred to as “slam-shut” valves. In some instances, a slam-shut valve may be installed immediately after a filter and prior to a pressure regulator, and the valve normally remains open during its useful life. If there is a catastrophic event at a downstream location, the slam-shut valve may respond to the change in the down stream pressure by immediately shutting off the fluid flow to the downstream location. When the fluid flow system is repaired or otherwise restored for normal fluid flow, the slam-shut valve may be reset through a complex manual process. After the fluid flow resumes through the slam-shut valve, the fluid flow will continue through the open valve so long as the sensed downstream pressure remains within the selected range.